Luna Marie Skyblue
Luna Marie Skyblue 'is a main character of Armageddon Pretty Cure!. She attends the Amaranthine Talent Institute, and is sometimes called "The Black Rose" by other students because of her gothic style. She is a member of the StageShow Club, and acts as its publicity manager. Her Cure alter-ego is Eclipse Armageddon. History Luna is the fourth-born child of Queen Hesa Skyblue and King Connor Skyblue. She is the reincarnation of the goddess Hecate, the goddess of magic, which helps her when using magic in battle, and also explains how she adjusted to her powers much faster than the other members of her team. Luna grew up receiving lots of attention, but wanted to be alone. Eventually she started to shun the people around her, and they began to consider her rude and incompetent, so she started acting high and mighty in order to conceal her insecurities. During her years spent trying to avoid other, Luna honed her magical abilities, and soon became one of the most powerful users of magic. She quickly accepted the request to fight on Earth, viewing it as a way to test her abilities. Bio Appearance Luna has white hair, which she was, oddly enough, born with. She has brown eyes and pale skin. She often covers up as much skin as possible, wearing sweaters, long pants, and boots. She prefers darker colors of clothing, and is thinly built, due to not having much physical strength. However, she makes up for her lack of physical strength with her magical prowess. Personality Luna is usually a very quiet girl, doing her best to ignore others, as she views most other people as annoying, even if they love her. As such, she barely speaks to anyone who she doesn't consider to be a close friend, and when she does speak to others, it is the harsh truth, and spares no one. Around her friends, she acts high and mighty, sometimes even referring to herself in the third person in order to conceal how truly insecure she is. Relationships 'Lucia Peridot Skyblue - 'Lucia is often annoyed by Luna's somewhat selfish personality and her confusing double-negative speech patterns. She is prone to getting into fights with her, usually over Luna questioning why Lucia gets to be the leader when she is clearly not as mentally stable as Luna. 'Amara Topaz Skyblue - 'Luna is annoyed by Amara's constant talking and loud voice, despite annoying many people herself. She often uses her magic to take away Amara's voice or petrify her, which upsets the other girls, especially when she does it in public. As a result of the annoyance, they fight a lot, but can make a great team when they put aside their differences. 'Asha Sunset Skyblue - 'Asha is annoyed by Luna, but Luna mainly sees her a resource for her to get schoolwork answers from. Asha often complains to Luna about how she seems to have to speak loudly, refer to herself in the third person, and use double negatives. 'Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue - '''Luna is one of the few girls that has ever managed to annoy Dahlia. Her need to present herself as an important person and her selfish acts greatly annoy Dahlia, who is practically the opposite, being selfless and humble. Like with Luna and Amara, the two don't get along well, but make a great team when they ignore their differences. '''Melody Ravenbrook - '''Luna views Melody as a great magic-user but, also a great threat. She's gone to the point of calling Melody a rival, even though Melody uses dark magic. Luna swears that she'd never go down the same path, but sometimes her friends are doubtful of her claims. Eclipse Armageddon ''"Fighting for a balance between light and darkness using the powers of both! The maiden of the moon, Eclipse Armageddon!"' '''Eclipse Armageddon '''is Luna's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She represents power and the moon. She can transform by herself, with the rest of the group, or in a duo with any of the other Cures. Attacks * '''Shower of Moonbeams: '''Luna holds her hands above her head, looking up at the night sky, and calls down a storm of moonbeams which pierce through her enemy. This is her normal attack. * '''Night Travelers: '''Luna summons her staff, then proceeds to use her staff to summon a pack of hellhounds made from purple light. She then commands the dogs, which proceed to law her enemy to death. This is her powered-up attack. * '''Army of the Moon: '''Luna summons her staff, pointing it towards the sky, while looking up at the moon. She calls down a battalion of moon angels, which proceed to shoot at the enemy using magic beams. Trivia * Luna is the only member of her team to change her hair color when transformed. * Luna is the second member of her team to have long sleeves, following Asha. * Luna's "Night Travelers" attack is a reference to her goddess, Hecate, who travels the night with a pack of hellhounds which she releases upon those foolish enough to travel at night. * Luna is the only member of her team to be born with a hair color that does not occur naturally. ** Asha also doesn't have a naturally occurring hair color, though hers is achieved by dying her hair. Category:White Cures Category:Armageddon Pretty Cure